Ganbatte!
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan untuk belajar bersama? Apakah mereka benar benar akan belajar? Atau mungkin mempelajari hal lain? Chapter 2 updated: Perkemahan ow yeah!
1. Chapter 1

**GANBATTE!**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke punya saya *dihajar readers* oke ini punya bang fujimaki tadatoshi -w-)**

 **HUMOR TAPI GARING, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, CERITA SANGAT AMAT MAINSTREAM, GUNAKAN SESUAI RESEP DOKTER**

 **Pair: AOMINE X KAGAMI**

 **Rated: M muahahahahaha *ketawa jahat***

 **Oke tanpa banyak bacot kita langsung mulai aja**

 **HERE WE GO ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

Sebentar lagi adalah minggu ulangan kenaikan kelas untuk para pelajar sekolah menengah atas. Atau bahasa kerennya itu UAS. Aomine hari ini akan menginap di apartemen kagami. Alasannya? Dia ingin belajar bersama kagami. Niat sebenernya sih dia pengen modus modus dikit sama sang uke tercinta tapi sayangnya sang uke terlalu polos untuk menyadari itu. Sesampainya di apartemen kagami, Aomine langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan dengan semangat 69 ia siap untuk belajar malam ini. Tak kalah semangat dengan Aomine, Kagami pun sudah bersiap dengan buku pelajarannya dan ikat kepala bertuliskan "ganbatte". Aomine dan Kagami mulai membaca satu persatu soal matematika mereka. Setelah 10 menit memperhatikan soal-soal tersebut, Aomine memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Etto...Kagami"

"Hn?"

"Kau mengerti soal yang ini tidak?"

"Wah aku tidak mengerti kalau yang itu"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Yang itu juga aku tidak mengerti."

Hening...

"BAKAYAROOOO...KALAU TIDAK MENGERTI NGAPAIN LO NGAJAKI GW BELAJAR BARENG KAMPRET."

"AHOOOOOO...SOALNYA SENSEI BILANG KALO BELAJAR BARENG ITU BISA LEBIH EFEKTIF."

"EFEKTIF NDASMU HAH? GIMANA MAU EFEKTIF KALO KITA BERDUA GK ADA YANG NGERTI"

"INI SALAHMU, KENAPA KAU GK BILANG KALO LO GK NGERTI HAH?"

"LO KAGAK NANYA"

"AHOMINE"

"BAKAGAMI"

"AHOOOOOOOO..."

"BAKAAAA..."

Hening...mereka akhirnya menyadari kalau diantara mereka gk ada yg pintar, dua duanya sama sama bego *author diinjek injek Kagami plus Aomine*. Yak setelah mereka capek teriak-teriak akhirnya mereka berenti juga.

"Kayaknya mendingan kita makan dulu deh, siapa tau abis makan otak kita makin encer."

"Hah encer? Gk mau ah nanti kalo otak gw keluar lewat kuping gimana?"

"AHO, biarin aja biar lo gk punya otak sekalian."

Kagami dengan amarah yang menggebu menggebu memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke dapur. Terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi uhukkekasihuhuk bodohnya yang satu ini. Namun baru satu langkah iya maju terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kagami berjalan kearah pintu dan mengintip siapa yang mendatangi rumahnya malam malam begini. Kagami begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang mendatanginya malam malam begini.

"Etto...Aomine kemari sebentar deh?"

"Tck, apaan lagi?"

"Udah cepetan sini deh"

Aomine menyerah dan akhirnya menghampiri kagami.

"Apaan?"

"Itu liat deh"

Ia menunjuk alat yang menunjukan wajah sang tamu di depan rumahnya (author gk tau nama alatnya). Dan terlihatlah sosok nenek yang sedang membawa gayung.

"Itu nenek nenek, ya terus kenapa?"

"Bukan itu aho, liat deh nenek itu bawa bawa gayung."

"Ya terus"

"Lo gk tau cerita tentang nenek gayung?"

"Ya elah itu kan setan indonesia, yakali tu nenek nyasar ampe ke jepang."

"Ih tapi tuh nenek serem banget liat deh rambut putihnya berantakan gitu."

"Ya udah gk usah lo buka pintunya."

Namun sang nenek menggedor pintu rumah kagami semakin keras. Sontak Kagami langsung memeluk Aomine.

"Hiiii...gw takut."

"Tenang, ada gw disini."

Jawab Aomine sok berani padahal tuh kaki udah gemeteran plus itu celana udah basah gara-gara Aomine ngompol pemirsa *author diketekin Aomine* *author pingsan*. Aomine mengambil payung yang ada didekat pintu dan bersiap memukul sang nenek. Pintu sudah terbuka dan baru saja Aomine ingin memukul sang nenek, sang nenek sudah mencrocos panjang x lebar=luas persegi panjang.

"DASAR ANAK MUDA WONG EDAN, MALEM MALEM TERIAK-TERIAK SAYA LAGI MANDIIN CUCU SAYA TAU. GARA GARA KALIAN TERIAK TERIAKAN KAYAK GITU CUCU SAYA SAMPE KETAKUTAN SAMPE NANGIS NANGIS DIA JADI JAMBAK JAMBAK RAMBUT SAYA GINI. NIH LIAT RAMBUT SAYA JADI BERANTAKAN GINI."

Kagami dan Aomine hanya bisa memasang watados.

"Aduh nek maaf nek kami gk tau, lagian kamu lagi belajar kok nek. Hehehe"

Aomine nyengir kuda berharap sang nenek terpesona. Namun sepertinya sang nenek malah jijik melihatnya. Dan akhirnya Kagami dan Aomine mendapat getokan cinta dari gayung sang nenek.

"WONG EDAN, KALIAN TUH SAMA SAMA BEGO UDAH DEH GK USAH SALING MENGHINA."

JLEB. Kata-kata sang nenek menusuk kokoro Aomine dan Kagami.

"Pokoknya kalo kalian teriak-teriak kayak gitu lagi, saya siram kalian pake air panas."

Sang nenek pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan pasangan duo ahobaka kita yang masih shock dengan ocehan sang nenek.

"Kagami."

"Iya?"

"Kita masuk aja yuk."

"Ayuk."

Aomine dan Kagami pun menutup pintu dan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing dan mencoba melupakan kejadian sang nenek gayung tersebut. Kagami mulai memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Aomine hanya guling gulingan dilantai. Wangi masakan mulai tercium membuat cacing-cacing di perut Aomine mulai berdemo meminta perutnya untuk segera diisi. Kagami membawa masakannya ke meja makan, ternyata disana Aomine sudah bersiap dengan senjata rahasianya yaitu...sumpit. Kagami Dan Aomine memakan makanan mereka dengan khusyuk. Setelah mereka selesai makan mereka kembali ke ruang tamu untuk kembali belajar. Namun keadaan masih tetap sama seperti tadi. Mereka berdua hanya menatap soal-soal itu dengan wajah yang sangat amat memprihatinkan.

"Nee...kagami."

"Hn?"

"Kau bilang kalau kita sudah selesai makan otak kita akan menjadi, kok aku masih gk bisa ngerjain soal ini sih?"

"Hmm...mungkin kaunya saja yang aho dari lahir."

Jawab kagami gk nyadar diri. Sebenernya Aomine masih kesal dengan Kagami. Ingin meneriakinya lagi tapi takut sang nenek tetangga sebelah Kagami benar-benar menyiraminya dengan air panas. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Oh iya aku punya ide."

"Apa itu?"

"Kita panggil saja kuroko, dia cukup pintar, setidaknya lebih pintar dari kau dan aku."

"Heee? Memanggil tetsu? Yang benar saja ini sudah terlalu larut dan mungkin tetsu juga sudah tidur."

Giliran Kagami yang menghela nafas.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Aomine berfikir sebentar dan menjentikan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan besok saja kalau sekarang..."

Aomine mendekat kearah Kagami dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"...aku ingin kau mengajari ku hal lain."

Aomine menjilat telinga Kagami.

"A-ah...a-apa itu" Wajah Kagami mulai memerah.

Aomine berbisik di telinga Kagami. "Sex..."

Refleks Kagami menampar wajah Aomine karna malu. Wajahnya sekarang tak kalah merah dengan rambutnya.

"Y-yang benar saja AHO...l-lepaskan aku...a-aku mau tidur."

"Heeee? Taiga-chan kejam sekali menamparku...kau tahu? Anak nakal harus diberi hukuman."

Aomine menampilkan senyuman...ah tidak lebih tepatnya seringaiannya. Aomine segera menggendong Kagami ala karung style ke kamar Kagami dan melempar kagami kekasurnya. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Aomine mengambil dasi Kagami dari lemarinya dan segera mengikat Kagami dengan cukup keras, cukup untuk membuat Kagami kesakitan.

"A-auw...apa-apaan kau Aomine? Lepaskan aku sekarang, ini sakit sekali."

"Hm? Melepaskanmu? Tidak akan kau sudah menamparku dan kau pikir itu tidak sakit hm? Semua perbuatan harus ada hukumannya benar kan...taiga?"

Seketika wajah kagami kembali memerah karena Aomine memanggil nama kecilnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Aomine menarik dagu kagami agar melihat kearahnya. Kagami tidak sanggup melihat kearah mata Aomine dan memejamkan matanya erat. Aomine terkekeh lalu mencium bibir Kagami. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan. Kecupan lembut. Semakin lama Aomine menginginkan lebih dari itu. Ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Saling lumat dan saling hisap. Pertarungan lidah antara sang tiger dan sang black panther. Aomine menghentikan ciumannya saat dirasa Kagami butuh oksigen. Kagami menghirup oksigen dengan rakus hingga dadanya naik turun. Pemandangan yang indah. Menurut Aomine ini adalah pemandangan yang paling indah melihat sang uke dengan semburat merah di pipinya dan bibir yang mengkilap dan sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya tadi. Aomine melanjutkan aksinya. Ia merobek seragam sekolah Kagami.

"AHO, SERAGAM GW KENAPA LO ROBEK ROBEK SEGALA? NANTI GW SEKOLAH PAKE APA HAH? LO MAU GANTI SERAGAM GW YANG ROBEK?"

"ssshhh...tenang saja, jangan terlalu banyak marah nanti wajah manismu langsung menghilang."

Kagami manyun manyun sambil blushing.

"Wajahku gk manis b-baka..."

Sepertinya Kagami sudah tertular virus tsundere sang wortel dari shuutoku. Aomine melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah dada bidang Kagami dan menyentuh dua tonjolan di dada Kagami. Kagami menahan desahannya mati-matian dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat itu Aomine semakin gemas untuk mempermainkannya. Aomine menjilat nipple di bagian kanan dada Kagami dan memuntir yang sebelah kiri.

"A-ahn..."

Kagami tidak kuat akhirnya desahan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Aomine semakin menyeringai di tengah kulumannya. Aomine menarik celana panjang kagami dan yang tersisa ditubuhnya sekarang adalah boxer berwarna biru tuanya. Aomine melihat milik kagami yang sudah setengah tegang.

"Nee...taiga, bukankah kau tadi bilang hentikan." Aomine meremas milik Kagami yang sudah setengah tegang.

"A-akh...h-hentikan." Nafas Kagami semakin memburu.

"Heee? Tapi sepertinya kau menyukainya ya?."

Aomine mengulum milik kagami yang masih tertutup boxernya.

"HNNNAAAHH...H-HENTIKAN A-AKHOMINE...I-INI TERLALU BERLEBIH HYAAH."

Bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya, Aomine malah semakin semangat mengulum batang kejantanan Kagami yang sekarang sudah benar-benar tegang. Ah Aomine rasanya sudah tidak tahan lagi, Aomine menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik paksa boxer Kagami sehingga tak ada satu helai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh kagami. Aomine lagi lagi menampilkan seringaiannya. Aomine bergerak kearah leher kagami dan menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh Kagami. Kagami sedikit bergidik geli merasakan nafas Aomine yang hangat menerpa lehernya. Aomine menggigit leher dan menghisapnya dengan cukup keras sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah yang pasti akan terlihat untuk beberapa hari. Setelah puas memberi beberapa tanda di leher Kagami, Aomine kembali mencium bibir kagami. Kali ini tidak ada ciuman yang ganas, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut. Reflek Kagami menutup matanya merasakan bibir lembut Aomine menyentuh bibirnya.

"A-aomine."

"Hn?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan ikatan ini? Lagipula ini sakit sekali."

"Ah tidak bisa taiga-chan, lagipula ini hukumanmu kan? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya?"

"T-tapi...aku...a-aku ingin...memelukmu."

Kagami memelankan suaranya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain. Aomine tidak tahan melihat keunyukan wajah Kagami.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menamparku seperti tadi lagi."

Kagami mengangguk. "Tidak akan, aku janji"

Aomine melepaskan ikatan Kagami. Terlihat bekas memerah di pergelangan tangannya karena ikatan yang terlalu keras.

"Jadi...boleh aku lanjutkan."

Kagami mengangguk. Aomine segera menyodok mulut kagami dengan ketiga jarinya membuat Kagami tersedak. Kagami menggigit jari kagami dan reflek Aomine mentempeleng kepala Kagami.

"Sakit bego, lo ngapain gigit gigit jari gw hah?"

"PWEH PUEH HUEEEK, JARI LO ASIN LO ABIS NGUPIL YA?"

"Enggak kok, lagian ini tuh buat persiapan biar nanti gk terlalu sakit."

Kagami yang masih terlalu polos hanya bisa cengo dengan kata kata ambigu Aomine.

"Tch kalo gk dipraktekin lo gk bakal ngerti."

Aomine menjilat ketiga jarinya sendiri, takut digigit lagi kalo masukin ke mulut Kagami. Setelah sudah cukup basah, Aomine memasukan satu jarinya kelubang Kagami. Kagami menggeliat tak nyaman diranjangnya. Aomine memasukan satu jarinya lagi. Kagami mencengkram bahu Aomine.

"A-aomine...s-sakit sekali."

"Heh? Begini saja sudah sakit? Bagaimana dengan punyaku yang besarnya berkali kali lebih besar dari ini hm?"

Kagami menganga mendengar penuturan Aomine. Aomine menambah satu jarinya lagi. Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya sakit sekali seperti dirobek menjadi dua. Cukup lama Aomine menggerakan jari jarinya di bawah sana. Setelah siap Aomine mengeluarkan jari jarinya, membuka celananya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Aomine langsung memasukan miliknya dalam satu hentakan. Kagami tercekat, ia ingin teriak tapi rasanya tak ada suarayang keluar dari pita suaranya. Rasanya sakit sekali hingga tak disadari butiran air keluar dari kelopak mata crimsonnya. Aomine tidak langsung bergerak. Ia menunggu Kagami sampai Kagami terbiasa dengan miliknya yangberada di lubangnya. Aomine menjilat air mata kagami dan menngecup kening Kagami.

"Hei...tenanglah."

"Hiks...i-ini sakit sekali"

"Aku tau."

Aomine kembali mencium bibir Kagami. Mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kagami. Dengan senang hati Kagami membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan ini tidak disiak siakan Aomine, ia menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut kagami, memeriksa deretan gigi yang ada di dalam sana dan terakhir mengajak lidah sang lawan untuk bertarung. Tentu saja disini Aomine yag lebih dominan. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa mereka sama sama membutuhkan oksigen. Aomine menatap Kagami.

"Nee...boleh aku lanjutkan."

Kagami mengangguk. Aomine mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

"Ah ahh A-Aomine...ahhh l-lebih c-chephat."

"As you wish my princess."

Aomine tidak menahan dirinya lagi, ia memompa pinggulnya semakin cepat bahkan Kagami mulai ikut menggerakan pinggulnya.

"A-aahhh aaahhh f-fuck me...harder ahhh."

"Call my name taiga."

"Ah aaahhh D-Daiki nngghh aahhnn...m-more D-Daiki ahh."

Kagami semakin gila. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Ia tidak perduli jika para tetangganya mendengar suaranya saat ini. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah dirinya dan kehangatan tubuh Aomine.

"Ngaahh...D-Daiki a-aku mau keluar akh aaahh."

"Aku juga Taiga...bersama-sama."

Aomine semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan memompa milik Kagami.

"A-ah D-Daikih a-aku hyaaah k-keluar."

Kagami keluar dan membasahi tangan Aomine dan sprei dibawahnya. Tak berapa lama Aomine menyusul Kagami dan mengeluarkan miliknya didalam Kagami.

"Haah...haah...Taiga...aishuteru."

"A-ah a-aku juga Daiki."

Dan malam itu pun berakhir dengan duo ahobaka kita yang kelelahan. Sinar matahari mulai menampakan cahayanya melalui celah jendela apartemen Kagami. Kagami terbangun dengan pinggang yang sakit dan pergelangan tangan yang masih memerah. Kagami mengguncang guncang tubuh Aomine untuk membangunkannya.

"Nee Aomine ayo bangun."

Aomine menggeliat.

"Nghhhh...sebentar lagiiii~"

"Ayolah Aomine kita masih harus belajar kau ingat."

"Ini hari mingguuuu~"

"Tapi kita belum belajar untuk UAS."

Aomine tidak membalas dan yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran Aomine yang cukup keras. Kagami kesal bukan kepalang.

"INI KAPAN BELAJARNYAAAAAAA~"

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan teriakan kagami yang melengking dan Kagami dan Aomine yang disiram air panas oleh sang nenek karena teriakan Kagami yang melengking

 _ **OMAKE~**_

Kagami tertunduk dibangkunya. Akibat kegiatan malam mereka Kagami tidak sempat untuk belajar dan Kagami pun terpaksa menggunakan pensil pemberian Midorima. Kuroko menghampiri Kagami dan menepuk bahu Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kau terlihat kurang sehat, kau baik baik saja?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Soukah...setelah UAS ini kita akan libur selama dua minggu kan?"

Kagami mengangguk kembali.

"Akashi-kun mengajak kita untuk berlibur di perkemahan."

"B-benarkah?"

"Un"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami sudah membayangkan liburan di pedesaan yang tenang tanpa adanya...

"Akashi-kun juga mengajak anggota kiseki no sedai yang lain."

...Aomine.

"Katakan pada akashi aku tak akan ikut."

"Tapi Akashi-kun tidak menerima penolakan. Itu artinya kau harus ikut kagami-kun."

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK."

Kagami kembali berteriak dengan suara melemgkingnya. Sang nenek entah yang datang darimana tiba tiba menyiram Kagami dengan air panas.

"PANAAAAAAS."

 _ **fin~ or tbc?**_

 **HAI KETEMU LAGI DENGAN SAIAH \\(^w^)/ AUTHOR LAGI PUSING MIKIRIN UAS. DAN BUKANNYA BELAJAR SAYA MALAH BIKIN FIC NISTA KAYAK GINI -" OH IYA SAYA UASNYA HARI SELASA LOH/gknanya *w*) OKEH INI ENTAH KENAPA KAGAMI TERUS TERUSAN DI TEROR SAMA SANG NENEK GAYUNG -" OH IYA FICT INI LANJUT ATAU TIDAK? SILAHKAN KIRIM PENDAPAT KALIAN DI KOTAK REVIEW. JANGAN LUPA KRITIK DAN SARAN, FLAME JUGA BOLEH KOK TAPI JANGAN PEDES PEDES YA INI BUKAN GADO GADO OwO YAK SUDAH CUKUP CUAP CUAP SAYA AKHIR KATA...MIND TO REVIEW? ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Perkemahan, ow yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated: M (again)**

 **Pair: AOKAGA**

 **Yak tanpa banyak bacot lagi langsung aja.**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

Kagami menghela nafas yang cukup panjang. Rasanya beban hidupnya telah hilang semua. Hari ini ia berhasil menyelesaikan UASnya dan itu artinya liburan telah menantinya. Kuroko menghampiri Kagami yang masih menikmati kebebasannya

"Kagami-kun."

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Besok kau jadi ikut kan ke perkemahan?"

"Ah...etto..."

"Ingat loh yang ngajak Akashi-kun."

Kagami menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya iya aku ikut."

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Kagami-kun."

"Iya iya dadah."

Kuroko segera berlalu meninggalkan Kagami yang masih dilanda kegalauan.

 _Skip time~_

Kagami langsung nempel di kasur-chan sesampainya ia dirumah. Entah kenapa ia harus menyutujui untuk ikut keperkemahan itu. Dan untuk apa juga dia takut dengan Akashi, toh mereka tidak satu sekolah. Dan kenapa juga belakangan ini Aomine jadi sering sekai menelfonnya, jujur saja itu benar benar mengganggu. Kagami terbangun saat menyadari ada e-mail yang masuk ke smartphonenya.

 _From: Ahomine_

 _Subject: Jemput_

 _Aku akan menjemputmu jadi kau tidak perlu berangkat sendiri._

Kagami menghela nafas saat melihat siapa pengirim e-mail itu.

 _From: Bakagami_

 _Subject: Re: jemput_

 _Tidak usah aku bisa berangkat sendiri, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri._

Ting...tak sampai semenit Aomine membalas pesan Kagami.

 _From: Ahomine._

 _Subject: Re: re: jemput_

 _Kau marah?_

Hah apa apaan ini? Kagami bukanlah remaja labil yang gampang marah seperti ini. Kagami tidak membalas pesan Aomine dan langsung tidur. Semenit kemudian Handphonenya berdering dering. Ternyata Aomine langsung menelfonnya.

"Apaan?"

 _"Kau marah?"_

"Marah? Marah kenapa?"

 _"Hmm gk papa sih gw pikir lo marah."_

"..."

 _"Gw jemput lo yak?"_

"Ngapain? Gw bisa berangkat sendiri, lagian juga kita kesananya naik bis, nanti juga ketemu di bis."

 _"Udahlah gk papa emang apa salahnya kalo gw jemput lo, pokoknya aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

Sambungan diputuskan satu arah. Kagami sweatdrop. Kenapa si dekil ini ketularan si cabe merah rakuzan. Baru saja Kagami ingin memejamkan matanya tiba tiba bel pintu Kagami berbunyi.

"Tck, sekarang apalagi sih?"

Kagami membuka pintunya dan...

"Yo..."

Hening...Kagami menatap datar orang yang dihadapannya.

BRAK...

Kagami membanting pintu apartemenya.

"Woi...BAKAGAMI BUKAIN PINTUNYA GW GK MAU AMPE DISIRAM AER PANAS SAMA TETANGGA LO LAGI WOIIIII BUKAIN WOIIIII."

Karna Kagami masih punya hati nurani, Kagami pun akhirnya mengizinkan sang mahluk hitam ini untuk singgah di istananya untuk sementara waktu/halah. Suasan di ruang tamu Kagami sangat amat hening, bahkan jangkrik pun tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan suaranya akibat melihat tatapan datar Kagami yang kelewat datar, bahkan lebih datar dari tatapan Kuroko.

"Mi, gw kagak dikasih minum."

"Lo ngapain dateng kesini?"

"Kan gw udah bilang gw mau jemput lo."

"Lo udah liat keatas belom sih?"

"Hah?"

"Liat deh, awannya aja masih kalah item sama lo, ini masih malem kali, kita berangkatnya besok."

"Lah? Bukannya kita berangkatnya sekarang?"

"Kagak, lo kira mau pulang kampung berangkat tengah malem gini?"

"Ya kan gw kagak tau, lagian mana ada coba orang pulang Kampung tengah malem."

"Ada noh, author kita kan kalo pulang kampung malem malem."

Kagami nunjuk author. Author cengo, Kagami cengo, Aomine cengo. Dan akhirnya kita pun bikin boyband trio cengo/salah. Oke lanjut ke cerita.

"Ya udahlah lagian gw juga udah kangen banget sama lo."

"Ya elah tiap hari juga telponan."

"Tapi kan gw gk bisa liat muka lo, emangnya salah kalo gw kangen sama lo?"

"Ya enggak juga sih, ya udah lo udah makan?"

"Belom."

"Lo mau numpang makan kan kesini?"

Aomine nyengir. Kagami segera pergi ke arah dapur.

"Ngomong ngomong, lo mau gw masakin apaan."

"Terserah."

Kagami segera meracik semua bahan makanannya. Aroma masakan Kagami mulai tercium dari arah dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian Kagami datang sambil membawa dua porsi pasta dengan ukuran besar. Author langsung nyempil dibawah meja, berharap dapet sisa sisa makanan.

"Mi, lo miara tuyul?"

"Hah?"

"Itu."

Aomine nunjuk author. Seketika author pundungan sambil nangis histeris di bawah shower. Kagami langsung ngebotakin author biar makin mirip tuyul. Okeh ini kenapa jadi kayak gini, lanjut~.

Aomine sudah bersiap dengan garpu dan sendoknya di meja makan. Kagami memang calon uhukistriuhuk yang paling ideal. Aomine jadi tidak sabar untuk membawa Kagami kerumah keluarganya dan dengan bangga mengatakan "Mah, pah, calon istri Daiki." Satu suapan telah mendarat di mulut Aomine. Aomine merasakan masakan Kagami dengan khusyuk, berbeda dengan Kagami yang dengan brutalnya langsung memasukan pasta pasta itu kemulutnya. Alhasil pipi Kagami sekarang seperti pipi tupai. Entah kenapa menurut Aomine pemandangan dihadapannya ini terlihat lebih lezat dari Makanannya. Aomine mengambil smartphonenya dan segera memotret wajah Kagami. Lumayan buat wallpaper.

"Oi Aho, ngwapain di pwotret pwotret."

"Mulutmu penuh tuh."

Kagami menelan seluruh makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ngapain di foto foto segala?"

"Memangnya salah jika aku menyimpan foto pacarku sendiri?"

Kagami mingkem. Kagami melanjutkan ritual sucinya yaitu membersihkan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Aomine terdiam, entah kenapa dia kehilangan selera makannya.

"Kok gk dimakan?"

"Kau menghindariku ya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Kalau ada yang tidak kau suka denganku, katakan saja aku tidak akan marah."

Kagami menghela nafas.

"Umm sebenarnya...kau tau kau sedikit mengganggu bagiku."

"..."

"Maksudku kau menelfonku 3 kali sehari itu benar benar mengganggu tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang."

"Aku..."

Aomine memindahkan kursinya kesebelah Kagami dan membelai halus surai merahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku takut menyakiti perasaanmu."

Aomine tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus jujur padaku. Katakan saja semua masalahmu padaku bahkan jika ada yang tak kau suka dari ku katakan saja. Karna mulai sekarang aku pacarmu."

Kagami diam tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, kalau kau marah bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan marah."

"Bohong, dua hari yang lalu saja kau marah karna aku ketiduran dan tidak menjawab telfonmu."

"Itu karna kau tidak jujur padaku, kau bilang handphonemu tertinggal kan di lokermu."

"Hehe iya sih."

Tiba tiba saja Aomine menjilat ujung bibir Kagami. Seketika wajah Kagami memerah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm? Ada sisa saus pasta di bibirmu."

"B-berhentilah bermain main, cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Suapin."

"Idih najis, inget umur lo."

Seketika Aomine pundungan. Kagami denga tidak berperikemanusiaannya mengabaikan Aomine dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

 _Skip time~_

Piiiip...piiiip...piiiik

Kagami mematikan alarmnya dan mengulet dengan tidak elegannya. Hmm entah kenapa perut Kagami terasa sedikit berat. Katanya sih kalau kita bangun pagi terus badan kita terasa berat itu ada setan yang nindihin kita.

DEG...

Seketika Kagami merinding mendengar narasi author. Kagami melihat kearah perutnya. Ada sebuah tangan. Setan tangan.

"GYAAAAAAAAH."

Duagh...gdubrak...

"ADAAAAOOOOOWWWW."

Hah setan teriak? Apa Kagami tidak salah dengar, setannya teriak.

"ADUOH, LO KALO MAU BANGUNIN GW JANGAN DITENDANG GINI NGAPA ADUH TULANG RUSUK GW PINDAH POSISI SEMUA."

Kagami memgedipkan matanya saat melihat seonggok makhluk keling dihadapannya, ah ternyata tangan yang memeluknya tadi adalah tangan Aomine.

"LO NGAPAIN PELUK PELUK GW HAH?"

"KAN GW UDAH BILANG MAU NGINEP."

"YA TAPI KAGAK TIDUR DI RANJANG GW JUGA."

"GW TANYA GW MUSTI TIDUR DIMANA LONYE UDEH TIDUR, YAUDAH GW TIDUR DISEBELAH LO AJA."

"TAPI KENAPA HARUS DIEBELAH GW."

"Gw kan pacar lo, jadi wajar kan kalo gw pengen tidur bareng lo."

Seketika Kagami kicep. Entah kenapa kata kata Aomine yang itu selalu bisa membuatnya terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

"K-kan belom muhrim aho."

"Ya udah, ayo ke K.U.A neng."

Seketika Aomine narik narik Kagami yang udah pake gaun pengantin ke K.U.A. Oke salah script.

"Ya udah gw mandi duluan, bersihin tuh iler lo, cuci muka sono, muka lo tambah dekil jijik gw liatnya."

JLEB...Lagi lagi kata kata Kagami menyakiti kokoro Aomine dan Kagami pun tidak perduli. Setelah kejadian penendangan Aomine, pagi itu kelihatan normal normal saja karna yang abnormal itu otak author. Seperti biasa, Kagami sedang berkutat di dapurnya, Aomine sedang bersantai santai tanpa berniat membantu Kagami dan, author yang numpang nonton Doraemon di apartemen Kagami.

"Oi makanannya sudah jadi."

Dengan semangat 69 Aomine berlari kearah meja makan. Di meja makan sudah terpampang pemandangan yang lezat sekali. Tumpukan pancake diatas piring dengan lelehan saus coklat cukup untuk membuat rumah Kagami dibanjiri iler Aomine. Aomine segera melahap pancake malang tersebut.

"Gimana? Aku baru belajar buat pancake jadi mungkin rasanya masih kurang..."

"Gk kok, ini enak banget. Manis banget kayak orang yang ada dihadapanku ini."

Cih Aomine mulai menyerang Kagami dengan serangan gombelnya. Yang benar saja mana mungkin Kagami...hei tunggu, Oi Kagami mukamu kenapa memerah? Oh tidak kau sudah terjebak dengan perangkap laba laba.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan ah."

"Aku serius, ini benar benar enak."

"Arigatou~"

Mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan dengan khusyuk. Kagami dan Aomine bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Oh iya, mi lo bawa obat-obatan sama obat nyamuk gk?"

"Obat mah bawa, obat nyamuk buat apaan?"

"Ntar pasti kita kan tidur di tenda pasti banyak nyamuk."

"Tenang gw udah bawa ba*gon."

"Maksud gw obat nyamuk yang buat di olesin di tangan gitu."

"Ya nanti ba*gonnya lo olesin aja di badan lo."

Aomine sweatdrop. Mereka pun bersama sama pergi ke halte terdekat. Sesampainya disana, ternyata Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise sudah menunggu mereka.

"Ohaiyou, ah gomene kami terlambat ya?"

"Tidak Kagami-kun kalian datang tepat waktu."

"Kok kalian datenya berdua ssu?"

"Emangnya gk boleh?"

Aomine nyolot, Kise nyolot, Kagami ikutan nyolot, Murasakibara ngebuang snacknya dan ikutan nyolot, Midorima nyolot ala ala tsunderenya, Kuroko nyolot dengan tatapan datarnya, Akashi nyolot sambil nyiapin gergaji mesin. Dan akhirnya mereka pun tawuran/salah. Oke lanjut~

"Aku kan cuman nanya ssu."

Kise manyun manyun.

"Tadi malam Daiki menginap di rumah Taiga."

"Kau tau darimana nodayo?"

"Aku tahu segalanya, karna aku selalu benar."

Hening...Semua orang disana minus Akashi sweatdrop. Tak lama kemudian bus pun datang. Dengan sigap Aomine langsung duduk di sebelah Kagami, karna dia tau Kise pasti sudah mengincar tempat duduk di sebelah Kagami. Akhirnya Kise pun mengalah dan duduk di sebelah Midorima. Baru saja nempel di kursi bus, pasangan AkaKuro sudah berlovey dovey ria. Akashi yang tidak henti hentinya meluncurkan serangan modusnya kepada Kuroko. Malang sekali nasib anak ini. Bahkan mereka pun duduk sambil pegangan tangan. Dikira mau nyebrang kali ah pake pegangan tangan *author di tusuk pake gunting Akashi.*

Sedangkan Kagami? Baru saja Aomine ingin melancarkan serangan modusnya, tiba tiba saja ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya. Yap Kagami tidur. Aomine menghela nafas. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami dan menyenderkan kepala Kagami di bahunya. Sementara Kise yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa nangis darah. Yap rencananya untuk bermesraan dengan senpai tercintanya di perkemahan gagal karena Akashi tidak mengizinkan Kise untuk membawa Kasamatsu. Ia bilang ia tidak mau ada orang luar yang merusak liburannya. Padahal Kagami saja termasuk orang luar.

 _Skip Time~_

Merekapun sampai di sebuah hutan yang dipenuhi pohon pohon yang tinggi (reader: ya elah thor kalo bukan pohon kagak tinggi kali -_-). Bahkan sampai hutan pun Aomine masih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kagami. Ya Kagami sih tidak keberatan.

"Baiklah saatnya pembagian teman satu tenda. Aku akan bersama Tetsuya, Daiki akan bersama Taiga, Shintaro dengan Atsushi dan Ryouta."

"Eh? Tapi ssu..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan ryouta."

Kise manyun, belum selesai ia bicara tapi kata katanya sudah di potong oleh kanjeng ratu Akashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...ini saatnya membangun tenda kita."

"YOSH!"

Jawab mereka semua serempak. Mereka terlihat bersemangat membangun tenda mereka bersama. Maklum, terakhir mereka berkemah saat mereka masih di SMP. Mari kita intip pembicaraan mereka saat membangun tenda masing masing, mari kita mulai dari pasangan AkaKuro.

"Mana tenda yang akan kita bangun Akashi-kun?"

"Ah tidak usah repot repot tetsuya lihat ini."

Akashi menekan sebuah tombol pada remote control dan saat itu tenda yang masih berantakan langsung berdiri dengan rapih dan elegan. Kuroko terlihat terpana melihat alat canggih yang Akashi bawa itu.

"Wah hebat sekali Akashi-kun, tapi...bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita membangunnya secara manual."

"Ah tidak itu akan membuang buang waktu. Aku mau meluangkan waktuku lebih banyak untukmu Tetsuya."

Seketika Kuroko ber-blush blush ria. Ah mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sudah bahagia dunia akhirat ini. Mari kita beralih ke dua AhoBaka kita.

"Oi Aomine, itu kau salah narik talinya aduuuh bukan yang itu."

"Terus yang mana? Tendamu ini merepotkan sekali sih."

"Oi Aho, ini tendamu bodoh, kau bilang tendamu itu akan lebih mudah dibangun."

Aomine kicep.

"Ya sudahlah kau duduk saja disana biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

"Gk bisa gitu lah Aho. Kita kan tidur di tenda ini bareng bareng. Jadi kita musti bikin ini tenda bareng bareng, susah bareng bareng seneng juga bareng bareng."

Aomine terdiam. Aomine terharu dengan kata kata Kagami.

"K-kagami..."

Seketika Aomine langsung nyeret nyerer Kagami ke K.U.A terdekat. Oke mari kita tinggalkan sejenak dua pemeran utama kita dan beralih ke pemeran...yah sebenernya peran mereka gk penting penting banget sih.

"Oi Murasakibara, jangan hanya diam disitu nodayo cepat bantu kami membuat tenda ini nanodayo."

"Ah Mido-chin berisik nih."

Murasakibara masih anteng makanin pockynya.

"Yaudah, ntar malem Murasakibara-cchi gk boleh tidur di dalem tenda ssu, toh tendanya juga gk muat ssu."

"Ih Kise-chin ngerepotin nih."

Akhirnya Murasakibara pun bangkit dari kubur/salah maksudnya Murasakibara pun bangkit untuk berdiri dan dengan sangat amat berat hati, akhirnya Murasakibara pun membantu duo KiseMido untuk membuat tenda. Setelah perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan, mereka pun akhirnya berhasil mendirikan tenda mereka masing masing.

"Baiklah semuanya, saatnya makan malam."

"Akashi-kun, kita mau bikin apa?"

"Tofu soup."

"Wuih tenda Akashi-cchi keren ssu, ada AC nya, weh ada TV 32 inch, wah ada Wi-Finya juga, Aku boleh numpang di tendamu ssu?"

"Tidak boleh Ryouta, ini tenda private ku untuk Tetsuya dan Aku."

Seketika Kise pun manyun lagi.

"Kau sudah selesai naburin garam yang disebelah sini?"

"Belum, eh katanya kalo kita naburin garem banyak banyak kayak gini, kita bakalan didatengin iblis anjing loh."

"AHO, Kita tuh naburin garam kayak gini buat menghindari hantu dan makhluk buas lainnya, emang lo berani ama setan?"

"Kagak sih."

Midorima menghampiri Aomine dan Kagami.

"Boleh bagi garemnya nodayo? Kita kehabisan garam nodayo."

"Garemya udah abis."

"Dasar pelit nodayo, kalian punya garem sekantong plastik kayak gitu bukannya bagi bagi malah dibuang buang kayak gitu nanodayo."

Aomine mencolek Kagami.

"Mi, lo bilang katanya kalo kita naburin garem setan bakalan kabur, kok ini masih ada setan yang berani deketin kita? Mana penampilannya mirip wortel idup gitu lagi."

"Dia kayaknya abis ditendang dari surga deh, terus arwahnya gk diterima dineraka makanya sekarang dia keluyuran minta garem."

Seketika perempatan imajiner nemplok di jidat Midorima.

"GW BUKAN SETAN NANODAYOOOOOO."

Yak mari kita beralih ke duo AkaKuro kita lagi.

"Akashi-kun nasinya sudah matang nih."

"Wah bagus sekali Tetsuya, kau memang calon istri yang paling cocok untukku."

Seketika pipi Kuroko dihiasi rona merah.

"T-tapi aku ini pria Akashi-kun."

"Tapi kau lebih manis dari perempuan manapun."

Dan setelah itu Kuroko pingsan di pangkuan Akashi. Midorima kembali ke tendanya.

"Gimana? Udah dapet garemnya ssu?"

"Gk dapet, udahlah gk usah dikasih garem nodayo."

"Gk bakal enak ssu."

"Hmm, kalau diganti pakai gula saja gimana?"

"Kau mau kita semua terserang diabetes nodayo? Kalau mau diabetes mah gk udah ngajak ngajak nodayo."

Dan trio MidoKiseMura pun hanya masak seadanya tanpa garam dikarenakan murasakibara lupa membawa garam. Sementara itu di tenda AoKaga.

"Nih bahan bahan buat bikin Karinya."

"Kari? Kita mau masak kari?"

"Iyalah, kau bawa nasinya kan?"

Kagami terdiam.

"Oi jawab dong kalo ditanya."

"Duh gw lupa bawa nasinya."

"Hah? Terus lo bawa apaan?"

"Gw bawa mi instan."

Aomine tepok jidat. Duh seandainya dia tidak punya hati nurani pasti dia sudah meng-anu Kagami dari tadi.

"Ya udahlah, kita masak aja mienya sekalian."

"Kari dicampur mi? Mana enak."

"Pasti enak, kan masaknya bareng lo."

BLUSH...Seketika pipi Kagami memerah, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya udah sini, bantuin gw ngupasin sayurannya."

"I-iya."

Aomine dan Kagami memasak dengan tentram dan damai. Setelah mereka selesai memasak, Akashi memanggil mereka untuk memakan makan malamnya bersama-sama. Mereka makan dengan khusyuk sekali.

"Akashi-kun supnya kurang garam ya?"

"Tidak apa Tetsuya, semua makanan yang kau buat rasanya enak."

"A-arigatou..."

"Kalian ini kere atau gimana nodayo? Masa masak kari pake mie nodayo."

"Inovasi terbaru."

"Inovasi apanya ssu, karinya malah keliatan aneh begitu ssu."

"Tapi ini enak kok, kari kalian sendiri rasanya anyep, hambar banget."

"Ini karena Murasakibara lupa bawa garem nodayo."

"Mido-chin...tambah..."

"Diem lu Titan."

Seketika Midorima nyolot. Kagami hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran mereka. Aomine iseng segera merampas piring Kagami.

"Eh itu bagian gw, lo udah punya jatah sendiri juga."

"Siapa yang mau makan jatah lo."

"Terus itu mau diapain."

"Gw suapin."

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri Aho."

"Gw suapin, atau lo gk makan sama sekali."

Kagami mingkem. Yang lain hanya terdiam dan siap menyaksikan AoKaga moment. Bahkan Akashi dan Kuroko pun menatap Kagami secara intens seakan akan berkata "suapin...suapin...suapin...". Dan entah kenapa mereka hanya menatap Kagami dan bukan Aomine. Kagami pasrah, daripada ia tidak makan sama sekali. Akhirnya Kagami pun mengangguk.

"Wah ternyata Daiki hebat juga ya, suapi aku juga Tetsuya."

"Tapi makanannya sudah habis Akashi-kun."

Hening...

"Ya sudah ayo buat satu porsi lagi Tetsuya."

Akashi segera menyeret Kuroko ke tenda mereka. Sedangkan Aomine masih asyik menyuapi Kagami. Akhirnya makan malam mereka pun berakhir dengan damai. Akashi melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 07.00 malam. Tidak asyik kalau mereka tidur sekarang. Tiba tiba Akashi punya ide brilian.

"Hei hei semuanya, ayo kumpul kumpul."

"Ada apa lagi nodayo."

"Aku punya ide bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang kita."

"Apa itu ssu?"

"Kita akan melaksanakan..."

Akashi menggantung kalimatnya. Kise pun semakin penasaran.

"JURIT MALAM..."

Seketika bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri.

"H-hei...sepertinya ini bukan ide yang bagus..diluar sana gelap sekali."

"Kau takut Taiga?"

"Tidak...tapi..."

"Kalau begitu semua sepakat benar kan?"

Semuanya pun kompak mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan segera membagi kelompoknya."

Akashi mengambil batang es krim yang diatasnya sudah ditulis beberapa nomor. Bagi yang mendapat nomor yang sama itu artinya mereka satu kelompok.

"Kuro-chin gk ikutan?"

"Tetsuya bilang perutnya sakit karena kekenyangan jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur lebih awal, baiklah silahkan ambil kayu kalian masing masing."

Mereka pun mengambil batang es krim tersebut.

Tim 1: Akashi dan Murasakibara.

Tim 2: Kagami dan Kise.

Tim 3: Aomine dan Midorima.

Akashi dan Murasakibara bersiap untuk jurit malam, dengan senter sebagai satu satunya penerangan mereka, mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan. Aomine melirik Kagami yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin. Kagami menggenggam erat erat senter di tangan kirinya. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Hey ayolah, ini hanya sebuah permainan kan? Semuanya akan baik baik saja."

Aomine tersenyum ke arah Kagami, Kagami membalas senyuman Aomine. Sepertinya Kagami sudah terlihat lebih baik. 10 menit kemudian Akashi dan Murasakibara kembali dengan keadaan baik baik saja.

"Hey lihat kan? Mereka saja baik baik, ayo sekarang giliranmu."

"Yosh, ayo Kise."

"Eh? Iya ssu"

Kagami dan Kise segera berlalu menyusuri hutan.

"Akashi...tadi kau tak melihat apapun kan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mendengar dulu tempat ini adalah tempat pembantaian saat perang masih berlangsung."

Aomine membelalakan matanya. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia benar benar khawatir.

"Sial, mereka lama sekali."

"Tenanglah Aomine, lagipula ini baru 10 menit nodayo."

Entah kenapa 1 detik terasa seperti 1 jam. Aomine benar benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang ini. 15 menit kemudian Kise berlari menuju Tendanya.

"GYAAAAAAAH."

"R-ryouta."

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

"Kise dimana Kagami?"

"Hosh...hosh...t-tadi d-d-dia b-b-berlari di belakangku s-sungguh."

Aomine mencengkram kerah baju Kise.

"BRENGSEK, KAU MENINGGALKANNYA?"

"M-m-maafkan aku t-t-tadi dia benar benar d-dibelakangku."

"Daiki, tenangkan dirimu...pertama kita harus..."

Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan kata katanya, Aomine sudah menyambar Senter di tangan Kise dan berlari ke arah hutan.

"KAGAMIIII DIMANA KAU."

Aomine terus berlari, ia tidak perduli lagi dengan teman temannya yang masih tertinggal di belakang yang paling penting sekarang adalah ia harus menemukan Kagami. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berlari namun sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi belum juga ia temukan. Ia hampir putus asa saat tiba tiba ia melihat sesuatu. Surai merah itu...tidak salah lagi. Aomine segera melompat ke arah sosok itu.

"K-KAGAMI."

"A-aomine..."

Aomine segera memeluk tubuh Kagami. Wajah Kagami terlihat pucat.

"Astaga aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tidak apa apa "

Kagami membalas pelukan Aomine. Kagami mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita harus kembali sekarang."

"Tidak Aomine, tidak tidak kau tidak mengerti, mereka ada dimana mana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita terjebak disini, mereka sangat kuat di kegelapan, cara satu satunya untuk kembali adalah menunggu matahari sampai terbit. A-aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kumohon jangan pergi."

Kagami mempererat pelukannya kepada Aomine.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi ini juga bukan tempat yang aman untuk kita."

"Tidak, lihatlah."

Kagami memperlihatkan sekantung garam sisa makan malamnya tadi.

"Aku sudah menaburi garam di sekitar ku jadi disini aman."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi sekarang kita bisa gunakan garam ini untuk mengusir mereka."

"Garam ini hanya bisa mencegah mereka untuk mendekati kita bukan untuk melawan mereka. Mereka terlalu banyak."

"Baiklah kita akan menunggu sampai fajar tiba."

Kagami mengangguk. Ia masih tidak ingin untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau mencariku sampai kemari?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk menolongku, kau jadi terjebak bersamaku seperti ini."

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan semuanya? Aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu. Setiap orang akan melakukan hal yang gila untuk orang yang dicintainya."

Kagami terdiam.

"Bahkan saat orang yang kita cintai menyakiti kita, kita tetap akan perduli dengannya, meski orang itu tidak membalas perasaan kita, tapi kita tetap melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu berubah menjadi bodoh."

Aomine tertawa renyah.

"Itu bukan bodoh, itu namanya tulus. Jadi apa kau masih ingin bertanya kenapa aku datang untuk menolongmu."

Kagami menggeleng. Kagami akhirnya mengerti perasaan Aomine. Menit menit setelah itu terasa begitu sepi. Kagami hanya menikmati kehangatan tubuh Aomine saat ini. Ia tidak mau merusak moment ini hanya untuk sebuah pembicaraan yang tidak penting. Meski rasanya tubuh Aomine terasa begitu hangat tapi entah kenapa ia masih kedinginan.

"Kau menggigil."

"Iya...sedikit."

"Kau kedinginan kan?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu."

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya dan sedetik kemudian Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Tunggu...Aomine menciumnya. Aomine menekan kepala Kagami untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Aomine mulai bergerak secara liar di dalam mulut Kagami. Saliva bercampur menjadi satu, wajah Kagami mulai memerah. Kagami memukul bahu Aomine. Hingga akhirnya Aomine melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ah...haah...a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kubilang kan aku akan menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"T-tapi caramu salah aho."

"Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya."

Aomine beralih ke arah leher jenjang Kagami. Aomine memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di leher Kagami dan berubah menjadi gigitan gigitan kecil hingga hisapan yang meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Aomine menyingkap sweater Kagami hingga keatas dadanya. Aomine meraba otot perut Kagami yang tercetak jelas. Tangan Aomine bergerak kearah dada Kagami dan mencubit gemas dua tonjolan yang ada disana.

"Nnnhh.."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk. Aomine menghisa nipple sebelah kiri Kagami dan mencubit gemas nipplenya yang sebelah kanan.

"Aaahhh..."

Tanpa sadar Kagami menekan kepala Aomine berharap mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Tangan Aomine beralih ke bagian bawah Kagami. Aomine meremas sesuatu yang sudah setengah menegang dibawah sana. Kagami mengerang, Aomine membuka celana Kagami dan mulai mengocok milik Kagami hingga sepenuhnya menegang.

"Aaahhh aahhhh...A-aomine."

Aomine menghentikan kocokannya yang membuat Kagami berdecak kesal. Tiba tiba Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di bawah sana. Kagami terkejut saat melihat Aomine mengulum miliknya.

"Aahh...aahh...aaahhhnnn."

Kagami semakin mendesah desah tidak karuan. Kagami semakin menekan kepala Aomine dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Aomine kewalahan dan hampir tersedak saat kejantanan Kagami menusuk nusuk pangkal tenggorokannya.

"A-aahh...A-aomine hentikan a-aku mau keluar."

Aomine semakin mempercepat kulumannya, gesekan gigi Aomine membuat Kagami sedikit bergidik. Kagami menarik narik surai navy blue tersebut namun Aomine masih belum puas.

"A-AKH...K-KELUAR."

Kagami mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam mulut Aomine. Aomine menghisap seluruh sperma Kagami seakan akan itu adalah hal yang paling nikmat di dunia ini. Kagami sudah terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau sudah merasa hangat?"

"T-terlalu...panas."

"Ah begitu...tapi sayangnya ini masih belum selesai."

Aomine melepaskan celananya dan membalikan tubuh Kagami. Aomine mengocok miliknya dan mempersiapkannya tepat di depan lubang Kagami.

"AKH."

Tiba tiba tanpa persiapan apapun Aomine memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan. Aomine menunggu sampai Kagami benar benar terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya didalam Kagami.

"Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

Kagami mengangguk, Aomine mulai menggerakan miliknya secara perlahan. Aomine mulai mempercepat ritme gerakannya secara perlahan.

"A-ah p-pelan s-s-sakit."

"Nnhhh aku tahu...lubangmu sempit sekali."

Aomine terus menggerakan pinggulnya hingga ia menemukan bagian yang bisa membuat Kagami mengerang kenikmatan.

"A-Ahhh disitu Aaaahhh."

Aomine terus menghantam titik tersebut tanpa memperlambat ritme permainannya. Kagami sudah tidak bisa berfikir secara jernih lagi. Ia sudah tidak perduli posisinya saat ini yang ia tau adalah ia menginginkan milik Aomine. Peluh semakin membanjiri tubuh mereka. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Yang mereka tau adalah mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk menghangatkan tubuh masing masing.

"Ah aahhh...l-l-lebih c-chepat..khh aahhh."

Aomine mengocok milik Kagami membuat Kagami semakin menggila. Desahannya semakin tidak karuan tapi bagi Aomine itu adalah melody paling indah yang bisa membangkitkan libidonya.

"Ahhh a-aku...Aku mau keluar...Akh."

Kagami mengeluarkan miliknya hingga menciprati tangan dan perut Aomine. Kagami mulai merasakan milik Aomine yang berkedut di dalamnya. Aomine pun akhirnya keluar di dalamnya.

"Hooshh...hoosshhh..."

"Kau benar benar hebat Kagami."

Kagami tak sempat menjawab Aomine karna ia sudah benar benar kelelahan. Tak lama kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Kagami.

* * *

Chiirpp...chiiirrppp...chiiirrpppp...

"Nnhhh..."

Kagami terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Kagami segera bangkit saat sadar ternyata ia tidur diatas paha Aomine.

"Ohaiyou, akhirnya kau bangun juga?"

"Aomine...kau adudududuh."

Kagami merasakan nyeri di pinggangnya saat ia mencoba untuk bangun.

"Ah? Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan saat melakukannya."

Aomine mengangkat Kagami ala bridal style.

"T-tunggu, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita harus kembali ke tenda kita, sepertinya mereka sudah mengkhawatirkan kita."

Kagami mengangguk

"Umm baiklah ayo."

Aomine segera menggendong Kagami ke tenda mereka, ternyata Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise sudah menunggu mereka. Kuroko segera berlari ke arah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Ah aku tidak apa apa, terima kasih Kuroko."

"Hiks...hiks...maafkan aku Kagami-cchi, hiks...hiks...tadi malam aku meninggalkanmu ssu..."

"Ah tidak apa apa Kise."

"Kalia benar benar mengkhawatirkan kami nanodayo, kalian kemana saja semalaman? Kami baru saja ingin melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi."

Kagami dan Aomine saling bertatapan kemudian keduanya tertawa renyah.

"Well...kau tau...kami terjebak diantara para hantu."

"Jangan bercanda Daiki."

"Aku tidak bercanda, apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Gk juga...wajah mine-chin kan melas melas gimana gitu."

Seketika Aomine menghujani Murasakibara dengan death glarenya. Yang ditatap sih biasa saja.

"Baiklah karna kalian berdua sudah kembali, lebih baik kita segera kembali."

Mereka semua pun setuju untuk segera pulang kerumah. Saat masuk kedalam bis, Akashi memperhatikan Kagami yang mencoba untuk duduk. Entah kenapa Kagami berjalan dengan tertatih tatih dan posisi duduknya sangat aneh. Tiba tiba Akashi tersenyum misterius saat melihat leher Kagami.

"Nee Taiga..."

"Ah, ada apa Akashi."

"Kau pasti tidak menggunakan obat nyamuk ya tadi malam."

"Hmm iya sih, loh kok kau tau."

"Hmm pantas saja. Nyamuknya nakal sekali ya sampai meninggalkan jejak seperti itu."

Akashi menunjuk leher Kagami. Seketika wajah Kagami memerah. Dan Aomine yang melihat kejadian itu memutuskan untuk pura pura tidur.

 **OMAKE~**

Kagami terlihat sedang gelisah. Daritadi ia hanya berguling guling saja diatas kasurnya. Pasalnya, sudah 3 hari Aomine tidak menghubunginya. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Kagami tidak mencoba untuk menelfon Aomine, jawabannya adalah Kagami itu tipe tsundere. Kagami juga tidak mau mengakui dirinya kalau dia uhukkangenuhuk dengan Aomine.

Ting...ting...ting... Ponsel Kagami berdering.

Kagami segera menyambar ponselnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Operator. Kagami mengacak surai merahnya. Frustrasi, Depresi, lelah, letih, lesu, anemia/salah. Intinya Kagami benar benar galau sekarang. Kagami memandang ponselnya. Disana tertera nama dan nomor telfon Aomine. Padahal ia hanya perlu menekan tombol _call_ dan ia sudah bisa berbicara dengan sang kekasih tercinta. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu sulit sekali untuk ia lakukan. Kagami menghela nafas dalam dalam. Tiba tiba ia teringat kata kata dari presenter acara gosip yang tadi pagi ia tonton.

 _"Kita harus mengalahkan ego kita sendiri jika kita tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi."_

Entah kenapa sang presenter bisa sebegitu bijaknya. Kagami menarik nafas dalam dalam dan kemudian menekan tombol _call._

 _Tuuuut...tuuut...tuuuut...cekrek._

 _"Halo"_

Terdengar suara bariton diseberang sana. Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"H-halo."

 _"Kagami? Ada apa."_

"E...etto...aku hanya iseng saja..."

 _"Begitu..."_

Hening...biasanya Aomine akan mencrocos tentang hal yang tidak penting maupun hal yang sangat amat tidak penting tapi entah kenapa Aomine menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Kagami mencoba mencari topik yang menyenangkan tapi entah kenapa _suasanya_ menjadi canggung begini. Tiba tiba terdengar suara tawa diseberang sana.

 _"Merindukanku hm?"_

Cukup dengan mendengar suaranya saja wajah Kagami langsung memerah.

"A-a-apa t-tidak enak saja. A-aku hanya penasaran dengan keadaanmu apa kau masih hidup atau tidak, l-lagipula sudah tiga hari ini kau tidak menghubungiku."

Hening...tidak terdengar balasan dari seberang sana.

"Halo?"

 _"Ah maaf, aku takut kau terganggu denganku. Menelfon 3 hari sekali itu cukup mengganggu kan? Setiap kali aku ingin mengubungimu aku selalu teringat kata katamu itu. Aku tidak mau aku terus mengganggumu lalu tiba tiba kau bosan denganku. Jadi aku mencoba untuk memberimu sedikit waktu."_

Kali ini Kagami yang terdiam.

 _"Kagami_?"

"Ah maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan saat kau menghubungiku, kau boleh tetap menghubungiku tapi jangan terlalu sering, maksudku...aku juga punya kesibukan lain. Jadi jika kau mau menelfonku kau mungkin bisa bertanya dulu padaku."

 _"Begitu...terkadang aku teringat dengan dirimu tiba tiba saja aku ingin mendengar suaramu jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menelfonmu."_

"Ahahaha, aku mengerti."

 _"Jadi intinya kau menrindukanku kan?"_

 _Tuuut...tuuuut...tuuut..._

Dan setelah itu sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak. Kagami membanting handphonenya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sementara diseberang sana Aomine tertawa terbahak bahak.

 **Owari~**

 **KAMIYA KEMBALI DATANG~ *w*)/. Hari ini Kamiya bawa chapter 2 dengan rated M. Entah kenapa otak saya lagi buntu banget buat bikin adegan lemonnya -w-) oh iya btw Kamiya juga udah selipin beberapa adegan AkaKuro. Dan ngomong ngomong Kamiya juga ngempilin sedikit curcolan Kamiya, hayoooo~ tebak yang mana 'w'). Ya udah daripada saya kebanyakan bacot akhir kata...Mind To Review ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


End file.
